1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management of mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a telephone management system on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available mobile devices have a variety of basic phone settings. For example, a user may select settings to add a caller to an ongoing telephone call or merge several calls with different individuals into a single call. Generally, a user may select settings to provide some level of phone management, such as when to receive a call, when shut off certain calls (e.g., in the evening), selectively block certain callers, or allow a certain caller at a certain time, etc.
There are, further, many applications available (e.g., via download from an App Store) that may be used to enhance communications between phone users. For example, such enhancements may include an application for recording a phone call or an application that may be used for better contact management based on options for sharing certain data with a contact (e.g., vCards, photos, etc.).
There is, however, no common local database or even a shared database within the operating system that allows for either integration or sharing of all these available functions from downloaded applications. Moreover, there is presently no telephone management system that integrates various phone functions and allows for sharing in real-time with designated OS callers (e.g., all functions within an operating system may be deployed during a telephone call). As such, many functions in current telephone operating systems may not be used or accessible during telephone calls.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods of telephone management for mobile devices.